Race to Dawn
by Bitway
Summary: Kazemaru finds that he enjoys going for a run when accompanied with someone else. {ares verse}


a/n: This was written as a commission for namochiiart and meant to be given to J12kon!

* * *

He couldn't kick the habit of waking up ridiculously early. Kazemaru would find himself waking before dawn, a time when most were still asleep. With a blurry vision, his eyes try to find the time in this dark room. He pushes his body up from his bed, silently gathering his clothes to begin his morning routine.

Trying to leave as quietly as possible and head outdoors wasn't anything new to him. He only had to adapt to the different surroundings and people. It was a little tricky at first, but he managed. His love for running and feeling that fresh air in the cool darkness would prove worth it.

While making his way out of his room and into the hall, Kazemaru spots a figure near the entrance. Brown eyes squint to ensure that this isn't a crafted figure from his imagination. As he gets closer, he's able to make out who it is.

"Fubuki?"

"Hm?"

The boy in question turns to face him. He wears a tired smile, eyes still not fully open, and he even has to hold back a yawn.

"I didn't take it that you were an early riser," Kazemaru says.

"I'm not…not this early anyway," Fubuki replies. "But, I couldn't fall back asleep. I thought going out for a while would do the trick to wake me up."

"That'll help, trust me."

Kazemaru sports a grin at the tired boy before leading the way to the door. Pushing it open, he allows the cold breeze to brush against them. While he ends up shivering slightly, Fubuki had remained unfazed.

"Guess you're used to the cold, huh?"

"I've been in colder weather," he responds with a light chuckle.

Their treck down the steps is quiet. Kazemaru is focused on his footwork, wanting to get his blood pumping, meanwhile Fubuki is trying to wake himself up. They keep to their own thoughts until they reach the ground.

Neither gives a vocal invitation or offer, just a simple smile and nod. That's all that was needed to be exchanged for them to start this morning jog together. Fubuki would follow Kazemaru's lead, trusting him and the path he'd chosen since he didn't seem to be a stranger to this.

"So," Fubuki starts after a couple of minutes into their jog, "how much do you usually run?"

"It depends. Either a few laps around the center or until the sun comes up."

"Every morning?"

"Yup."

"Ah…that's impressive," Fubuki mumbles.

He was aware of the other's history in track, but didn't know he kept to old habits. Still, he couldn't help but be amazed by his dedication.

After their second lap around the center, Kazemaru offers for the two to take a break. While he may be used to running at this hour, he knows not everyone else is. They find a fallen log off the side of the road and use it as a bench to rest.

As they catch their breath, Kazemaru's gaze wanders. His eyes fall ahead of their current position and something begins to form in his mind. An idea, something to make this morning a little more exciting.

"Hey, Fubuki." He waits for the other to look his way before continuing. "Want to have a race? First one to the docks wins."

Fubuki looks ahead, finding familiar waters just in sight. He's quiet, calculating just how far away they were from the docks mentioned. It wouldn't be a long run, he thinks. A quick game for the two.

"Hmm. Racing against the fastest one on the team seems a little unfair." A small smile forms on his lips. "I wouldn't mind surpassing him though."

"I'd like to see you try."

Determination sparks in their eyes, each intent on winning this race, both confident in their skills. The two were fast, there was no doubt to it, but now it was time to have a friendly competition to see was the fastest.

They jump to their feet, walking back onto the road. They craft an imaginary line for them to stay behind, both getting into position.

"On the count of three," Kazemaru speaks. Fubuki nods.

"One…two…three!"

Their feet push off against the ground the moment the last word had left his mouth. Kazemaru manages to get ahead, used to starting off in a quick sprint. Fubuki held his own, he wasn't left in the dust and didn't intend to be. He could catch up, there was time. But, that time was ticking the closer they got to their goal. He pushes himself, makes his legs move faster and faster. And he manages to nearly match Kazemaru's pace, if only for a moment.

In the end, he had caught up a little too late. Kazemaru had made it to the dock just a few seconds before him. The speedster wore a proud smile, happy to have kept his fastest member title between the two.

"You win this one," Fubuki breathes out.

"Better luck next time."

A chuckle is shared between them before silence falls. The two take this chance to regain themselves. Before Kazemaru can ask if he'd like to go, something catches Fubuki's eyes. Curious, he can only follow the other's gaze, finding a light beginning to rise from the horizon.

The sun was beginning to finally shine it's light upon the world. Slowly coming up and blessing the water with it's rays before reaching out to the forest and to them.

The sight is beautiful, breathtaking. Kazemaru had seen it before, but never stopped to appreciate it. The sun was used as a signal to return home, that time was up. But right now, it was just a sight he could enjoy- with his friend. And he thinks, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do this again. To run with him rather than on his own.

"Say, Fubuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come running with me tomorrow?"

The boy gives a soft smile, even if it goes unseen.

"Sure, Kazemaru."


End file.
